Nightmare
History Early Life Lilly Raymond was born Lilly Grayson on Dec 5 2040 in Neo Gotham to Rachel Roth former Raven and former Nightwing(Dick Grayson). Her twin brother Trever Grayson was also born that day. Dick Grayson and Racheal Roth were never married and when she told him she was pregnant he kick her out, he is living in Neo Bludhaven. Lilly and Trever both grew up living with their mom in Neo Gotham. At age 5, Lilly's powers started to devolop so Rachel started teachering Lilly to control them by "control her emotions" in order to suppress and control her inherited demonic powers. Lilly became a successful dream interpreter. 2058 Lilly now called Nightmare has been on the team Young Justice Beyond for a year, when the team goes back in time to stop an timeline event that was not ment to happen cause by a time traveler from 31 century to the early 21 century, the team acts. Geting there they learn the Justice league members are missing and traped on Earth 3. A small team goes to save them, Robin Beyond, Supergirl beyond, Phanton and Raven. Lilly meets and falls in love with Ronnie Raymond half of the hero Firestorm. They get married and have a kid name Martin Raymond in New York 2058. Powers and Abillities Powers Nightmare is a mix of Human and Demon like her mother and brother and she has the following powers like her mother: *'Magic' *'Teleportation' *'Soul-Self' *'Astral Projection' *'Flight' *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' **'Empathy' **'Emotion Negation' **'Empathic Healing ' **'Mind Control ' *'Dream Manipulation': Nightmare has the power to enter and manpulate the dreams of herself and others. **'Oneiromancy: '''She can see the future through her dreams. **'Dreaming Reality Warping: Inside the Dreaming, she can effortlessly alter reality on a multiversal scale. She can create objects and entities to follow her every command. The Dreams landscape and weather can also change simply but her current mood, and she also controls all the dreams within it. **Illusion Casting: Her illusions are real enough to the point where they can be physically interacted with by other beings, as dreams and reality are far closer to one another than most realize. This also includes nightmares sent as a punishment. **Teleportation: She can travel instantly anywhere in the mortal realm that people dream, and, so long as she shows proper respect, she can easily enter and transit most magical realms too. **Immortality: **Nightmare Conjuring: She is capable of summoning Nightmare, stories, and ideas and send them into the minds of others. *Shape-Shifting' *'Psychic Link: Nightmare could communicate with her brother NightFire through a limited form of telepathy. Abilities *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Due to her Cambion Physiology and training with Dick Grayson and Trever Grayson. She possesses above athletic strength and endurance. She has displayed above human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of her training at a young age. **Enhanced Combat: **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Agility: Lilly possesses above peak athletic levels of agility. Not has good has her brother **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Speed *Intimidation' *'Master Detective' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Weapon Proficiency''' *'Multilingualism' *'Stealth' *'Expert Hacker' *'Indomitable Will' *'Expert Escapologist' *'Expert Marksman' *'Genius Level Intelligence' *'Tracking' *'Disguise' *'Driving' *'Occultism': As a chronicler of magic she possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to her mystic background. *'Insightful': Lilly has a particular talent for introducing different ideas and new concepts into people's minds and lives. * Dream Interpreter Strength level Nightmare is a Type 1. *Supernatural: Gain supernatural strength that come in three levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Chakra': She has a chakra like her mother. *'YJBTime Ring: YJB' version of Legion ring gives her time travel. Note: Both ring have Nth metal (possesses innate anti-magical properties, is hyperconductive and is able to invert mesons and gravitons.) Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Beyond-verse Category:New Earth Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Human Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Americans Category:Magic Category:Married Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Metahumans Category:Psychic Link Category:Twins Category:Stealth Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Category:Occultism Category:Multilingualism Category:Intimidation Category:Computer Hacking Category:Indomitable Will Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Illusion Casting Category:Oneiromancy Category:Astral Projection Category:Precognition Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Investigation Category:Dream Interpreter Category:Weapons Experts